Wolf Sister
by WolfSister2
Summary: Only days after leaving the Ravens for a new forest, Torak finds himself stuck in the middle of another exciting adventure. Soon he meets a long-lost family member who could become a straight path to Torak's downfall.  But can Torak realize this in time?
1. Prolouge

**Hey, guys! This is my first story, and the millionth that I have come up with. Hope you like! R&R, please!**

Neviah knew something was wrong.

Even before her pack-sister had warned her of the taillesses, she had the feeling something threatened her. The Forest now seemed to be hiding the eyes of the unwanted, mistrustful creatures.

She lifted her muzzle towards the Bright White Eye and her many cubs, and howled. _How many?_

Quickly, an answer lifted into the night. _Two taillesses, three wolves, and two ravens._

That's strange, Neviah thought. It is rare to see taillesses with any other animal than their annoying, yapping dogs. Finally, she decided to try to ward them out of her territory by doing something she hadn't done in many Lights and Darks.

_She was going to speak tailless. _Slowly and carefully she rose on her hind legs. The wind brought the scent of the Bright Beast-that-Bites-Hot to her nose and blew through the fur that only grew on her head. Warily she began to walk towards the scent.

**Neviah: *gasp* A cliff hanger!**

**Unknown wolf: Why isn't my name in here?**

**Neviah: The author didn't feel like naming you until later.**

**Unknown wolf: ...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry making the next part took so long! My original story was not very interesting after a while, and I discovered that I had no real plot. It took a while to decide on a new plot.**

**Oh, and to all readers, I have ****never**** given ****any**** hints to who is Torak's relative or how they are related. Feel free to guess all you want, but I won't reveal it anywhere but in the story.**

Torak awoke early in the morning to the sound of wolf howls. He almost instantly knew these were not the howls of Wolf, Darkfur, or Pebble. He strained to listen, but he was still groggy with sleep, so he could only make out snatches of it.

_How many? _

_Three wolves…_

…_ward them off…Our territory…_

Yawning, Torak slid out of his sleeping sack and pulled on his leggings. While he squeezed into his jerkin, Renn mumbled in her sleep. Torak smiled. Her flaming red hair cascaded over shoulders like a scarlet waterfall.

Torak remembered three summers ago, when the demon bear had haunted the forest. He thought of crossing Thunder Falls when he and Renn nearly hated each other and Wolf was only a cub. He had found part of the Nanuak there; the river eyes. It had put their lives in danger, yet helped save them…

Torak shook his head. That was then. That Torak had been younger, oblivious to the destiny he had to fulfill. That part of his life was over. He was sick of being the hero, of being 'the chosen one'. The clans were safe now and the forest was at peace. The Soul-Eaters were gone. All that mattered now was spending the rest of his life with Renn and the wolves.

An alarmed cry from Rip and Rek brought Torak back to the present. He quickly pulled on his boots and hurried outside. He almost missed the arrow stuck into the ground in front of him, still quivering from the impact. Torak followed the direction the arrow was pointing at to an oak tree. A flash of silver in the leaves, and no more movement could be seen.

Torak picked up the arrow and studied it. It was made of holly with a fearsome stone blade, fletched with owl feathers. The shaft had been smeared with a red ochre paste.

It was a warning.

Someone didn't want them there.

And they meant it.

**Torak: Oohh, dramatic! I wonder who that could be? *oblivious***

**Neviah: …**

**Unknown wolf: Still unappreciated.**

**Neviah: *rolls eyes***


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! It took a while, because there has only been one review since I posted the last chapter. Please R&R! Please? :'(**

**Wolf-Sister16: Thank you for the support, FanFiction friend!**

**Gypsy Stars: Thanks, and your characters are too awesome not to use!**

**Kittenxxkisses: She hasn't anywhere near forgotten, as you will soon find out. I never said she was his sibling, but it is possible. And yes, it is weird that Torak's parents are never named.**

**MyLittleHoneyPot: Yes, Neviah is a character that I created long ago. I have tried to use her in many attempted stories, but she fit best in this one.**

**Also, Gypsy Stars has a forum called Chronicles of Ancient Darkness RP Game, in which I am accepting new characters. (That means if you are ****playing her game**** and want your character to try out for my fic, then you can. Don't join just because of my fic, though!) I will probably make my own sometime very soon, anyway. And if you are creating a character, please make it a boy! All of the ones I have are girls! D:**

**Now, enough chit-chat! To the story!**

Neviah watched the male tailless pick up the long-claw-that-flies she had shot. Though she was a wolf, she could do tailless things like that.

Neviah didn't want to hurt the taillesses, but they had to respect her pack's territory. Why didn't they pay attention to the scent lines her pack had marked? Just in time, Neviah noticed the tailless looking up in her direction. Quickly, she leaped out of the tree and ran back to the den.

Once she arrived, she was tackled by two excited balls of fur. Neviah laughed as warm, pink tongues drenched her face. She gently pushed the two cubs off her and stood up. Since the boisterous greeting was over, Neviah had time to talk with her pack-sister.

The cream-coated she-wolf wagged her tail in greeting. Her muzzle was coated in elk blood, so she had obviously made a kill. She padded towards the two cubs, sicked up some elk meat, then went back and sat beside Neviah.

Lightpelt, the she-wolf, must have sensed the disappointment clouding Neviah's mind. _What is it?_ she asked.

_The male tailless knows I was there._ Neviah replied. _He and his pack might chase us out of our territory, and with three cubs… _Neviah slumped down on a rock and buried her face in her forepaws.

Lightpelt laid her head on Neviah's hind leg. _Don't feel bad. You will always have your pack._

Neviah smiled and picked up a stick with her forepaws. The white cub with black paws, Blackpaw, was curiously batting a cricket. The reddish-brown cub, Sharpfang, was gnawing on an old deer bone. Neviah yipped to get their attention, and then held up the stick. Both cubs' ears were perked and their tails were wagging.

Soon, Neviah was being chased around the clearing, only barely able to outrun the cubs on two paws. Sharpfang leaped and snapped at the stick, while clever Blackpaw managed to run faster and knock into Neviah's hind legs. Neviah's hind legs collapsed from under her and Blackpaw snatched the stick out of her forepaw. She laughed as the pup showed off, throwing the stick into the air, and then leaping to catch it again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a sleepy-looking tailless cub drowsily coming out of the den, rubbing her eyes with tiny forepaws. Her shoulder-length, brown and gold head fur was messy and stuck up in some places. Neviah picked up the tailless cub in her forepaws and let her sit on her hind legs.

_Hello, little one._ she softly greeted. The cub, Mingan, smiled.

_How is the young one?_ Lightpelt asked.

_Mingan? _Neviah absentmindedly responded._ Fine. Why? _

_Travel._ Lightpelt simply replied.

Neviah helped Mingan into the overpelt taillesses wore, when the breeze changed, blowing towards them. Lightpelt stiffened and growled at something in the bushes. Neviah turned just in time to see a figure running in the direction of the tailless camp.

In its forepaw was a long-claw-that-flies.

Neviah was appalled. Was the tailless planning to kill her pack? Neviah pelted after the tailless with Mingan on her back. Though Neviah was slower than the rest of her pack, as she ran on two hind paws, she was still very fast.

The tailless, she saw, was the female. Her red head fur flew behind her as she ran, yelping, through the forest.

**Oh no, Renn! What have you gotten yourself into? Will Renn be attacked by Neviah's pack? Will Neviah find out the truth about the "invading pack"? Will Torak stop being useless and help Renn? Find out next chapter! **

**R&R, please!**


End file.
